fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Soga
| kanji = 蘇我要 | romanji = Soga Kaname | titles = Lightning Eater (電光食,Denkōshokuka) Big Bro Kaname (要兄さん, Kaname Niisan) | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = 28 | race = Demon | gender = Male | height = 7'7 | weight = 220 | hair color = White | affiliation = Hakkōichiu Kakuzensho | previous affiliation = Nemean Lion Guild | guild mark location = Chest | occupation= Mage Council of Eight Member | base of operations = Hakkōichiu Neo Arcadia~Formally | teams = Council of Eight | status = Active | family = Koma Soga~Father Cattleya Alhazred~Mother Iname Soga~Brother Kūkan Soga~Brother Ameno Soga~Sister ......~Daughter | partners = Yukiko Sub-Zero | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic =Lightning God Slayer Magic Palm Magic Thought Projection Telepathy | equipment = }} Ánleifrún more commonly known as Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) to others, is a demon mage and member of the Soga Family. ...(Reworking).... Formally a member of the guild Nemean Lion, leaving the guild after several events and an attack on Neo Arcadia. Upon taking over the dark guild Hakkōichiu, he was labeled as a s-rank dark mage. Appearance Personality Upon first glance, Kaname comes off as a rather stern individual. Wether this is a by product of his overall size or appearance, it often haves most people shying away from him at first meeting. Despite this, he has shown to a very calm and and friendly individual, upon getting to know. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his family is threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. ~more coming soon~ History An Interesting Journey Serenity of Darkness Gathering of Lions Equipment * Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess: Kaname's physical strength is truly astounding, his tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and his physiology only reinforces his strength. Kaname has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within his muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, Kaname's physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened out of all of his features. His style, combined with his unique body and intense physical strength, makes his close quarters something fierce, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. In addition to being able to deal damage, Kaname's durability is something that is just as formidable. His ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. On many occasions, Kaname can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack. During these moments, attacks seem to mainly bounce off of his hardened body as he would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. With the use of his God Slayer Magic, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. In addition with it, his speed is second to none, using it to instantly travel to a location as well as move through both land and air. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. Eclipse Fist (食拳,Shokuken): is a fighting style developed by Kaname which marries the abilities of his god slayer style, palm magic and his physical strength to create a deadly and unique martial arts style. Unlike that of normal slayers, instead of releasing a unrefined attack. Using the mechanics of palm magic, he focus the Power in to the various parts of his body. This significantly boosts the strength of the attacks he performs, allowing him to strike targets with great force through simple strikes. With even a simple slightest tap can cause severe damage. *'Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters' (流潮移動水,Ryūshio Idōsui): This technique surrounds Kaname's hands from the wrist up, extending about an inch past the finger tips, in condensed god slayer magic. A skill in the Twilight God Fist, fluid movement and magical Manipulation gives him a unique ability that has, to this day, been impossible for any others to replicate naturally. During a life and death fight he discovered the ability, when an enemy used a magic attack near the end of the fight. Through instinct and training alone, with no prior knowledge that such a thing was possible, the managed to twist his fist around the attack and added his own energy, redirecting back toward the opponent. Since then, he has honed this skill to where it is now. Although particularly fearsome energy attacks can force their way through this redirection, many of his opponents find their arsenal of ranged options limited. When pressed, he can utilize this technique as more than just a defensive gesture. If there is enough time between the launch of the attack and when it reaches him, he can position himself in a way that will allow him to bend the energy back at its source, turning the attack on the opponent who launched it. *'Buddhist Palm' (合掌, Gasshō): When using it appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, the affect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the user palm on the opponent. As well as knocking them back and casing internal damage. *'Thunder Gods Strike' (雷神殴打, Raishin ōda): With a simple strike, Kaname strikes the enemies body with lightning in an instant. This strike can be used to numb to paralyze an opponents body. In addition, is he chooses not to strike an opponent, he can release a quick strike of lightning from his hand(s) or fingers. **''' Thunder Gods Sequence''' (雷神一連, Raishin Ichiren): A large and faster version of the Raishin ōda, in which he strike the opponent up to sixty four time in rapid secession. Much like the Raishin ōda, the number of strikes often paralyzes the opponents body. Unlike the Raishin ōda, this attack often leaves marks on the opponent's body. *'Rupture' (破断,Hadan): A simple set of strikes which inflicts internal damage to the body's, subsequently injuring areas which has been struck. This is done though injecting pure Eternano into the opponents body upon contact. While this can greatly harm the opponent, the real damage comes from its ability to gradually force his magic form the opponent's body. With each strike that lands causes the magic to spill out, the more strikes landed the quicker it flows out. *'Unbound Aggression' (繰出す攻勢, Kuridasu Kōsei): To use this attack, Kaname will channel this magic into his fist, releasing it upon contact with a desired target. Upon contact with something, a powerful shockwave is released into the target. The resulting blow can smash the strongest of defenses/obstacles, and can even forcefully dispel attack when timed correctly. *'Reverse Flow' (逆流れ,Gyaku Nagare): A variant of the Rupture attack, with each strike instead of disrupting and releasing the opponents energy. The he absorbs energy from the enemy. The absorbed energy can then used to revitalise the body. *'Threaded Blades' (糸草葉,Ito Kusaba): By collecting energy within his fingertips, whether it is all of them or simply the selected one or ones, Kaname will create a bright white glow of physically visible energy at the tips of his fingers. These formations of energy will whip out and follow the sway of his hands, potentially creating 10 thread like white formations of energy that extend out form his fingertips. However, perhaps even deadlier then the tips are the threads themselves, which are so refine, yet powerful, that they can slice through nearly anything, creating a very precise cut. The threads can slash straight through any type of metal , even cutting through non-physical objects such as magic from other attacks. These threads have a potential danger to him, as he cannot control the slicing nature of them, and thusly must be extremely careful in using them to ensure that they do not come in contact with the allies, or even his own body. The requirement for this technique is only that his hand remains in motion at all times, for if he stop their movement this energy will die down and diminish. **'Ballet of Blades' (バレエ草葉, Baree Kusaba): In the manner of a ballerina, her will begin to rapidly spin his body. However, instead of releasing a large amount of energy, he will release a subtle amount, only enough to encourage vertical rotations. He will then releases blade like threads similar to the Ito Kusaba, from his legs. The force of the rotation will cause the threads, to extend outward cutting at anything within the attack range. This technique is not an overly powerful one, and it is clearly bound by its range, however it can be used to deflect a small projectile through direct diversion of its coarse, or even to cut the enemy slightly. Furthermore, the effectiveness of these blades can be affected by the energy, so that this technique is far more effective at higher levels. :Gentle Step (温厚歩, Onkōho): This style of movement allows the user to move swiftly with great speed, as well as move evasively with their agility and flexibility. This is a stunningly different style of movement then what is normally seen in combat, for it adds a high degree of grace to the battlefield. This is a basic skill most martial artist know, but one that can be expanded upon in various ways. The technique itself unlike the other skills, this does not necessarily require energy, as it is done mostly through grace. :*'Reverse Crescent' (逆彎月, Gyaku Wangetsu): To perform it, Kaname releases energy from his legs. He then kicks, releasing several blast of energy in the form of crescents. The crescents are strong enough to cut through rocks and break bones upon contact. If timed correctly, the crescent can be used to disrupt attacks. :**'Revolving Crescent' (回動彎月,Kaidō Wangetsu): A larger version of the Gyaku Wangetsu. After releasing energy from his legs, Kaname sweeps his leg against the ground in a spinning motion releasing a crescent shape wave. They immediately stand up and kicks while spinning, releasing a second wave. Kaname then quickly jump and releasing a third wave before landing back on the ground. :*'Axe Hammer' (斧槌, Ono Tsuchi): similar to the Gyaku Wangetsu, Kaname energy from his legs. Upon getting close to a target he quickly moves their leg upward in an arc motion. Kaname then quickly lowers his leg striking the target from above. The sheer force of the attack can break bones or cause a crater in the ground. Magical Abilities Magical Energy: Thought Projection: A type of Magic which allows Kaname to create a psychic copy of his body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing him to essentially be in two places at once. However, the creation and maintenance of this is very taxing, essentially halving his overall Magic Power. Telepathy Malleable Essence Malleable Essence (可鍛神髄, Katan Shinzui) is a unique magical ability, started to be a magical hybrid, born from the combination of his father and mothers abilities. In its base state, the magical energy produced by it appears as a black wisp that constantly moves and reacts to its surrounding as if it was alive. In its initial state the energy has several unique standard abilities, being able to breakdown and absorb magical energies, which can be used to strengthen or slightly restore his own magical energy. The energy is known to be susceptible to change making it highly versatile as it can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The energy, as stated by Kaname, at times will react on its own in order to protect him when needed. Often infusing itself into the surrounding area, and manipulating it to protect. Even going as far as converting the surrounding area into energy, which was used to recreate lost body parts, during his battle with his brother. One of the most interesting feature of the energy, is that it possess unique healing properties, which allows Kaname to heal himself or others with just contact. Adjusting the makeup of the energy, Kaname is able to use the energy to repair non organic objects, such as metals and fabric. Interestingly enough while, possessing a unique and powerful healing ability. It is stated as being incredibly toxic and corrosive when ingested by others, without his consent. Once the energy in ingested by others, it passes though the individual’s magicl origin, converting the targets energy and destroying it. The versatility of this ability is not without its downside, concentration is require when programing and molding the energy into the desired technique. While some technique require great concentration and time to produce while others can be used near instantly. He has also stated that the energy is difficult to control and at sometimes seems to fight against him. While the energy is capable of breaking down magical attacks, strong physical attack has shown the ability to disrupt the energy, as well as strong magical attacks being able to overwhelm the absorption rate. In addition to this, Kaname has stated that once he infuses other properties into it, it lose a good amount of its absorption ability. *'Essence - Shooting Star' (神髄流れ星, Shinzui - Nagareboshi): Manipulation the energy, Kaname will condense it into a small sphere. Then by manipulating the makeup of it, he will channel lightning into it, causing the lighting to emit from it. Using the lightning, he will fire the sphere in a railgun like manner. Due to its small size, it travels enormous speed, as a result of its nature it is powerful enough to pierce though magical and non magical based objects. **'Essence - Star Shower' (神髄,Shinzui - ): *'Essence - Demon Shuriken' (神髄悪魔手裏剣, Shinzui - Akuma Shuriken): By infusing Killing Intent into energy. Kaname shapes it into a massive shuriken with multiple eyes. Upon releasing the shuriken, the eyes will focus in on a target and travel toward it, releasing mist as it does. Like the shuriken itself, the mist is infused with killing intent, often trapping them into illusion. Only to be hit with the shuriken, moments later. Due to its makeup, it is capable of cutting through nearly anything. *'Essence - Hell Blaze' (神髄地獄火の手, Shinzui -Jigoku Hinote): A more unconstrained spell compared to his others. By infusing the energy with fire, that once released will began to spread rapidly. Much like normal fire, the energy will consume other magical energy, causing it to grow and spread. Kaname has stated that it will die out rather quickly if it is deprived of energy. *'Essence - Rending Crescent' (神髄分割彎月, Shinzui - Bunkatsu Wangetsu): Kaname coats his sword, with a layer of malleable essence. With three swings, he release three large black crescents. Which are capable of cutting though nearly any magical based attack and material. *'Essence - Singularity' (神髄特異性, Shinzui - Tokuisei): is a technique Kaname developed after years of training and learning from his mother. Similar to the Shooting Star, Kaname creates a sphere of energy in front of his hand, and combines it with the properties of Space-Time Magic, thus creating a sphere of . Any foreign magical energy that comes within its range of the sphere, is broken down and consumed. From here, he is able to use it in two different ways. By keeping the sphere in front of him, he is able to use it has a shield against attacks and projectiles. The second method, he releases the sphere at a target. Once released, the sphere produces a ring, which he calls the horizon. When something is touched by the ring, it is pulled into the sphere, often in a violent manner. Once fully consumed, the sphere will shrink and fade away. With a simple gesture, Kaname is able to increase or decrease the size of the sphere. If decreased, the ring grows large and the force of the pull is greatly increased. **'Essence - Sphere' (神髄球, Shinzui - Tama): is a relatively simple technique in which Kaname creates a miniature Singularity on the tip of his finger. He is able to release the sphere, by flicking or shooting it like a gun. Unlike its normal version, while not as powerful it has a stronger pull. However, it lasts half the time. It can be used to disrupt projectile attacks. **'Essence - Horizon' (神髄天涯, Shinzui - Tengai): is a technique usable by Kaname when utilizing the ..... While in the forms, Kaname will simply raise his hand, creating several Singularities in the palm of his hand. With a single gesture of his hand, he will release the spheres at a target or in all directions. Like its parent technique, upon being released it will began to pull in objects upon getting close to it. At anytime, Kaname is able to combine the spheres into a larger one. *'Essence - ' (神髄, Shinzui -): Trivia * Ánleifrún is a combination of the Norse words Ánleifr meaning (Heir of the ancestor) and Rún/Rúni meaning (Secret Lore/Rune/Secret). Behind the Scenes * Kaname shares the same name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon Wiki, Bleach Fanfiction and youngjusticelegacy. Category:Male Category:Mage